leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Siege minion
/90s) |exp = 92 |hp = 805 (+? / 90s) |damage = 39.5 (+ / 90s) |range = 300 |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |attackspeed = |movespeed = 325 |respawntime = / / |spawntime = 2:15 |location = File:MinionLocation (Summoner's Rift).png|SR File:MinionLocation (Twisted Treeline).png|TT File:MinionLocation (Howling Abyss).png|HA }} Siege minions are ranged minion. One siege minion spawns every three minion waves between the and . Notes * After 20 minutes, siege minions spawn once every 2 waves and from the 35th minute onward, siege minions spawn every wave to accelerate the game pace by making pushing easier. * They are controlled by artificial intelligence, and only use basic attacks to attack. * While under the effect of or , siege minions can out-range turrets. * Caster minions reward can potentially increase infinitely. * Siege minions have , which is a cosmetic item that indicates that they receive 30% reduced damage from turrets. Media Gallery= Minion Development.JPG|Old Siege minion Minions Blue & Red Siege.jpg|Siege minions Minion Chaos seige.jpg|Red PROJECT: siege minion Minion Order siege.jpg|Blue PROJECT: siege minion Minions Blue, Red & Purple Siege.jpg|Snowdown minions Minion Draven blue siege.jpg|Blue Draven siege minion Minion Draven red siege.jpg|Red Draven siege minion Minion SG blue siege.jpg|Blue Star Guardian siege minion Minion SG red siege.jpg|Red Star Guardian siege minion Patch History Now have the cosmetic item . ;V5.8 * Visual and Gameplay Update on Howling Abyss map (to match Summoner's Rift). * Minions no longer gain magic resistance over time. * Minion health gain over time increased to compensate the loss of resistances. * Siege minions no longer have base armor. ;V4.20 * Minions no longer gain armor or magic resistance over time. * Siege minions no longer have base armor * All minion health gain over time has been increased to be roughly as durable as when they had resistances * Siege minions now start spawning every two waves at 20 minutes. * Siege minions now start spawning every wave at 35 minutes. ;V4.19 * Model in Summoner's Rift changed. ;V3.14 * Lane Minions are no longer worth more experience based on game time. ;V3.5 * Siege Minions now take 70% damage from Turrets, increased from 50% damage. * Siege Minions now deal 150% damage to Turrets, reduced from 200% damage ;V1.0.0.152 * Base gold value increased to 40 from 27. * Scaling gold value based on time increased to 1 from 0.5. ;March 9th Hotfix * Siege minions now spawn every 2 waves after 35 minutes instead of 20. * Siege minions now reduce turret damage by 50% (down from 65%). ;V1.0.0.112 * After 20 minutes, siege minions now spawn every 2 waves (up from every 3 waves). * Siege minions armor and magic resist now increase by 3 every 3 minutes (up from 2). * Siege minions now reduce turret damage by 65% (up from 50%). * Fixed a tooltip bug "This unit receive..." with siege minions. ;V1.0.0.100 * Fixed a bug that caused purple Siege minions to deal and receive normal damage from towers. }} es:Súbdito de asedio fr:Sbire canonnier Category:Minions